


kissing lessons

by a_miiraculer, clairelutra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, Kissing Lessons, Marichat, Sexual Tension, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Chat wants to know how to kiss so he'll be prepared for the day his Lady finally realizes she loves him. Marinette offers assistance.based offthis wonderful pieceby crusanite





	kissing lessons

**Author's Note:**

> i'm cheeeeating and reposting old work but holy shiiiit this past week was hell. i sort of knew it would be hell when i promised to post once a week, but not _this_ much hell, damn.
> 
> [originally posted to tumblr in december 2016.](https://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/153973044290/marichat)

"Okay, the basics are: if it feels good, it's good. If it doesn't feel good, it's not good. If someone says stop, then you stop. Got it?"

How, exactly, they had gotten onto the subject of kissing, Chat didn't know, but this was definitely not where he'd expected it to lead.

(Maybe it was the few voiced insecurities about under-performing when he finally managed to convince Ladybug to kiss him, or maybe it was Marinette taking her role as counselor and helper a bit too seriously, or maybe a bit of both, but he couldn't complain, precisely.)

"...Not really," he said, because it told him exactly nothing about 'the fine art of sucking face,' or at least nothing he didn't already know. He was _pretty sure_ the actual act was a lot less self-evident.

Marinette resettled herself in his lap and took his face in her hands, nibbling one of those lips he was pretty sure he was about to kiss.

_Now isn't that a thought._

"Then..." She wrinkled and stared at the ceiling, thinking. (_Cute._) "Louder is better? In some people. Some people get quieter instead."

Chat's mouth went a little dry wondering which Ladybug might be.

Marinette blew out a huff, her palms warming his cheeks. "Look, the only way you can learn is by doing. Just... follow my lead, okay?"

He could do that.

Pushing aside the mild trepidation knotting his stomach, he raised his hands to clasp her face right back.

She wasn't impressed.

"_Chat_."

Since he was already here, he might as well...

He squished her cheeks until she fish-faced him.

She was even less impressed.

He grinned unrepentantly.

Blowing out an exasperated sigh, she pursed her lips and aiming the stream of air at his nose.

Her breath was sweet, but the sensation was odd, and he leaned away from it, wrinkling his nose.

She took the opportunity to catch his wrists and move them away from her face, to tug him closer and peck him on the mouth.

He startled, his heart skittering sideways in a painful lurch. The memory of the touch lasted much longer than the actual contact, the dampness cooling in the late-evening air while the warmth of her lingered under his skin.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

No, it'd... it'd been good.

_Really_ good, actually.

It left him a lot less shy when she cupped his cheek again, and when she drew him to her, he went willingly, anticipation shivering down his spine.

His second kiss was much slower, sweet and lingering, and more than a press, this time. Her lips stroked against his, tiny movements that set fire to his blood when he tried mimicking her.

"There you go," she whispered, a rush of hot breath that he could _taste._

"Mmh," he agreed, tongue thick and slow, energy humming in his bones, and then tilted his head to touch her again because _oh..._

His third kiss was even _better_ somehow, with Marinette's fingers carding through his hair and her teeth nipping his bottom lip. He pulled her closer, reveling in the feeling of her sleek, lush thighs bracketing his hips, and moved his head to give her the access she asked for.

"See?" she asked when they parted again, low and raw_—intoxicating._ "That's how you do it. She'll love it."

Ladybug would love it.

He let out a stuttering sigh and, for the first time tonight, wondered if he should be feeling guilty for this.


End file.
